


More than 6 minutes of Mickey

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, gap filler season 10, starting with mickeys jump from the bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Well here we are again, having to make gap fillers because god forbid Ian and Mickey get to be on screen for more than 30 seconds at a time.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 38
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to update this and try and fill as many episode gaps as I can. It's been years since I've written Ian and Mickey so sorry if it takes a minute to get a back in to it.

“The fuck you chasing my bus for?” Mickey yelled at this much too happy go fucking lucky parole officer.

“Oh I wasn’t chasin ya. I was gonna meet you at the next stop, offer you a ride.”

“A ride?” Mickey asked, who the fuck was this guy and where did the parole board find him? Mickey had to keep himself from swinging when he put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and used that Disney channel dad voice on him.

“We’re in this together. Okay?” Larry said.

“Yeah okay.” Mickey said, a little wary still. “So you’re gonna give me a ride home?”

“Yes sir, I have your home address on your paperwork, more than happy to drop you there.” Larry said as they walked back over to the car. Mickey opened the passenger side door and shook his head.

“No fuck no man that's not where I’m supposed to go.”

“Oh?” Larry asked, before climbing into the driver’s seat. Mickey got in the passenger side and took the notepad and pen Larry had sitting on his center console and wrote the new address down.

“Nah man if I show up back at that place my old man is gonna fuckin murder me. Take me to 2119 South Wallace.”

“Okie dokie.” Larry said, punching the address into his GPS. “And as your parole officer I have to ask, whose house is this that you will be staying at?”

“It’s my boyfriends house, Ian Gallagher. He’s on parole too.” Mickey said, he was always a little surprised at himself at how easily he was able to talk about his relationship now but he tried not to think about it too much.

Larry started driving and Mickey sank back into his seat, looking out onto the road.

“Ian Gallagher? Wasn’t he your cellmate as well?” Larry asked.

“Guess you really do your homework on your parolee’s huh Larry?” Mickey shot back. The fuckin guy just laughed.

“Yes sirie Bob. I take my job very seriously, like to make sure all the people I look after are well taken care of.”

Mickey’s eyebrows went up and he turned more towards Larry.

“You new at this man? Cause I’ve never met a fucking parole officer who gives this much of a shit.”

“I’ve been a parole officer for ten years and six months as a matter of fact.” Larry said with that fucking smile he seems to just plaster on all the time.

“And you haven’t blown your brains out yet?” Mickey asked. Larry just laughed again.

“No Mister Milkovich. I believe that if you treat people with compassion they will give it back to you, no matter how long it takes to break down their walls.”

Mickey just let that incredibly on the nose, disturbing remark hang between them in an awkward silence. Then he finally cracked a little smile of his own and let out a huff of a laugh.

“You’re a weird guy Larry.” He finally said.

“Well I’m not the one who just tuck and rolled out of a bus am I?” Larry countered, which make Mickey smirk.

“Okay yeah that’s fair.” He concluded. There was another minute or two of silence as they drove before Larry broke it.

“So, moving in with the boyfriend huh?” 

Oh fuck this was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little smutty cause don't tell me they didn't fuck like all day.

Larry pulled up to Ian’s street and Mickey got out of the car, giving his parole officer a wave as he drove away. They had a meeting set for tomorrow to get Mickey set up with a legit job. A parole officer actually giving a shit was still weird for Mickey to think about but he was gonna roll with it.

The car away and Mickey turned around to face the house. That’s when he finally realized there was a...was that a fucking tamale cart across the street? Then he heard yelling and saw Carl with an entire Mexican family charging toward him.

“Oh fuck this.” Mickey said, running to the front porch and immediately climbing the railing up to the porch roof. If this was what was happening outside he didn’t want to imagine what bullshit was happening inside the Gallagher house. He just scaled his way up to the porch roof and hiked up the old fucking window he used to look out all the time a few years back then climbed his way in.

“What the fuck?” He heard Ian yell as he poked his head through the window.

“Ah shit” Mickey said as he fell onto the bed and finished pulling his body through the small window.

“Mickey?” Ian asked. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story.” Mickey explained. “Ends in compassionate release.”

“Why’d you come through the window?”

“Bunch of fuckin Mexicans out front.” Mickey explained. He saw Ian nod, he knew what Mickey did to the cartel, he got it.

“What’s the story with that by the way?”

“It’s a long story.” Ian said, Mickey saw his boyfriends eyes run down his body as he got that shit eating grin on his face. “Ends in all you can eat tamales.”

Mickey smiled back. Fuck, he missed Ian.

“Cmere” Ian finally said, and Mickey didn’t have to be told twice. He closed the gap between them in two steps, kissing Ian softly and feeling his boyfriends fingers in his hair and Ian’s arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close.

They broke to breathe and Ian whispered. “Fucking missed you.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey countered with a smirk, starting to take off his shirt. “Prove it.”  
Ian smiled and went to his door, closing and locking it.

“Too many fucking people in this house.” The red head said as he undid his own belt. “Take your fuckin pants off.”

“You got real fuckin lube in this house or are we gonna have to run to the kitchen?” Mickey asked with a smirk. He pulled his own pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, then sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Ian in by the waist and stripping off his boxers.

“Fuck you. I have lube.” Ian said with a smile.

“If you have lube you can fuck me all you want.” Mickey said, giving Ian a little wink before sinking down on his boyfriends cock.

“Oh holy shit Mick.” Ian said, putting his fingers back in Mickey’s hair, tugging just the way he knew the other man liked. Mickey moaned at the tug and bobbed his head, his hands gripping Ian’s thighs tightly. 

Mickey pulled off after a minute, wiping his bottom lip. “Fucking miss that.” He said, his throat already raspy. “Didn’t get to suck you off enough in the joint.”

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Ian said, pushing Mickey on his back and climbing on top of him on the bed. 

They kissed heatedly and Ian reached down for Mickey’s leg, hitching it up around his hip.

“Holy shit.” Mickey muttered as Ian thrust against him, their cocks grinding together.

“Don’t gotta be quiet anymore.” Ian reminded him, moving his lips down to bite and nip at Mickey’s neck. “House is so fucking loud we could fuck all day and noone would notice.”

Mickey chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” he said, his hand coming down to squeeze Ian’s ass. “Show me the lube.”

Ian smiled and leaned over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and producing a brand new bottle of lube.

“Got it the day I got home. Was gonna use it to jerk off every time we got to talk but this is so much better.” Ian explained. 

Mickey felt his heart constrict at that. Fuck Ian for getting to sweet and lovey while he was trying to get some dick.

“Damnit Gallagher you fuckin sap.” He said, touching Ian’s cheek and kissing him softly. 

He felt tears welling up and falling down the side of his face and Ian used his thumb to wipe them away.

“Hey you okay?” Ian asked.

“You were really gonna wait this time.” Mickey said quietly. Ian just gave him a smile back.

“Mick I would have waited years.” Ian assured him, leaning down to give Mickey another soft kiss.

“Alright enough crying, shut up and fuck me.” Mickey said, wrapping both his legs around Ian’s waist and grinding against him.

“Fuckin love you Mick.” Ian said, kissing Mickey’s neck.

“Love you too Ian.” Mickey said, burying his head in Ian’s neck and letting out a groan when he felt Ian’s finger slip inside of him. 

“Fucking finally home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in the room, undisturbed for a VERY long time. Like it went from daytime to nighttime before anyone but Ian knew Mickey was even there. I think I'm gonna get two chapters out of that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything I write is unbetad so sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors

Two hours later Mickey fell against Ian’s chest, panting and sweaty.

“Okay Gallagher I think I need a break. Riding your dick is a fuckin workout.” He said with a smile, climbing off Ian’s lap and falling onto the bed beside him.

“Yeah pounding your ass is practially ab day.” Ian said, rolling to his side and putting his arm across Mickey’s chest, kissing the tattoo on his chest.

“Alright mister fuckin top don’t act like you do all the work here.” Mickey said with a chuckle, his hand absent mindedly stroking Ian’s hair.

Ian chuckled and snuggled closer to Mickey’s side, taking a deep breath.

“Are you sniffing me again?” Mickey asked. 

“And what if I am?” Ian asked, kissing the tattoo again. “You know I love the way you smell.”

“I smell like prison and a bus and asfalt and sex.” Mickey said, kissing Ian on the top of his head.

“Well fuck off I like it.” Ian said simply.

“Whatever man. So I take the sniffing and the multiple orgasms to mean you’re happy to have me back?”

Ian smiled and readjusted the way he was lying so he could look down at Mickey.

“You have no fuckin idea. You’re the only person I’ve wanted to see since I got out.” Ian said honestly. Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“Really? What about your family?”

“Honestly I think they barely noticed I was home. Lip picked me up but when I got home the only people here were the Mexican family Carl took in and Tami with the baby but she didn’t even let me look at the kid.”

“Seriously?” Mickey asked, turning to mirror the way Ian was lying. “I thought they would have thrown you a party or some shit.”

“Well they did later that night but it sort of felt like an after thought.” Ian said, looking down and absent mindedly picking at the sheets. “Did finally get to hold the baby though. He’s so beautiful.”

Mickey smiled that soft smile of his and put his hand on Ian’s cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth softly.

“You are a sucker for a cute baby. Good with them too.” Mickey said quietly. Ian met his eyes and blushed, then Mickey saw a memory flash across Ian’s face as it fell again.

“Hey no.” Mickey interrupted his thoughts. “You were good with him. Better than I ever was. You never let him get hurt.”

“Mick cmon-” Ian tried to push back.

“Shut the fuck up. Even at your breaking point, your top priority was keeping him safe. Which you did. And that's that on that alright?”

Ian nodded and leaned in to give Mickey a small kiss, a conceit to Mickey’s point.

“Bet you’re a great fuckin uncle.” Mickey continued. “You’d be a great dad.”

Ian’s eyes went wide. “A dad huh? You got something you need to tell me?” He said, poking Mickey’s stomach playfully. Mickey laughed.

“You wish. God can you imagine if that was possible? I’d be the worst fucking pregnant person.” Mickey mused.

“Yeah, no smoking no booze.” Ian said, touching Mickey’s side tenderly.

“I’d have a hell of a sex drive though.” Mickey added. They both smiled.

“I think that’s one thing this relationship has enough of, don't you think?” Ian countered.

“Well considering I can feel my heartbeat in my ass right now, yeah I’d say you’re right.” Mickey conceded with a laugh. “Still, if it was possible. You’d be a great dad.”

“You thinking of having kids with me Mickey?” Ian asked, a lightness to his tone but he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t something he thought about.

“I mean you’re the one that brought it up in prison. Talking about Marriage, Kids, Retirement and all that shit.”

“So we’re having the prison talk right now? Now that we’re both out on parole.” Ian asked. He was glad the topics were coming up but he was trying to tread carefully and not spook Mickey too much.

“Nah man we’re having the future talk. Incase the getting thrown in prison and turning on the fucking cartel for you wasn’t obvious enough, I’m pretty fucking committed here Gallagher.”

Ian smiled and stroked Mickey’s hair.

“Okay so let’s have the future talk. But honestly I think any future we want is gonna have to be put on hold until after our parole is up. Have you met your PO yet? Cause mines a fuckin doozie.”

Mickey raised his eyebrow again. “Okay explain that please?”

“Can we talk in the shower? It finally sounds quiet in here I think we have a window to use the bathroom.” Ian said, sitting up and tugging Mickey along with him.

“Fine but I’m borrowing clothes after.” Mickey said, letting himself be dragged to the thankfully empty bathroom.

“Course Mick. What’s mine is yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking Shameless cutting scenes then waving the stills in our faces

“I’m gonna fucking kill this bitch. What was her name again?” Mickey asked, absolutely fuming as they sauntered back to Ian’s room, towels around their waists. Ian rolled his eyes and locked the door. He dropped his towel and pulled open his dresser, grabbing clothes for them both.

“Her names Paula but no Mickey you aren’t going to do anything. You’re finally out of fucking prison legally and you have a halfway decent guy as a parole officer. Don’t get mixed up in my bullshit.”

Ian threw Mickey a black tank top, jeans and boxers and Mickey started to dress in the grumpiest way he could muster.

“Fuck that. You told me how much that EMT shit means to you. Now she’s dangling it in front of you and making you fucking miserable. That’s not alright.”

Ian finished dressing and went to sit on the bed. He watched Mickey pull on the tank top and then he patted the bed next to him.

“Cmere Mick.” He said softly. Mickey huffed and sat next to Ian.

“You gonna tell me to stay out of it again?”

“I was gonna thank you.” Ian said, putting a hand on Mickey’s thigh. Mickey raised his eyebrow, an implied 'what the fuck for?' going unspoken between them.

“Because I’ve never thanked you enough for all the times you’ve saved me. And I fucking love you for always being my defender. But yeah I’m gonna ask you to stay out of it this time.”

“Damn Gallagher you’re going soft on me.” Mickey said in a teasing tone. A sign that he was hearing Ian’s request.

“Never soft. Not for you.” Ian said with a smile, leaning in to give Mickey a kiss. Mickey smiled into it and he brought a hand up to Ian’s cheek. Then suddenly there was a scream from downstairs.

“GALLAGHER!”

Ian broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. “For fucks sake.”

“Don’t tell me.” Mickey told him, and Ian nodded, taking Mickey’s hand and standing up.

“Come meet my PO, you’re gonna hate her.”

\-------

Mickey would admit, he was a little jumpy around the mexican family in the Gallaghers house at first. But two tamales and a couple of the best beers he’d had since mexico and he was feeling a little more at ease around them. 

But when the second hour went by since Ian had left with his PO Mickey started to get a little itchy. 

Of course Lip didn’t know shit or seem to care about where Ian was but Mickey could kind of forgive that. Babies take a lot of goddamn attention.

Finally after the bathroom line let up and Mickey got to take his nightly shit he went downstairs and started pacing. He knew he promised Ian he wouldn’t hurt that bitch but he was about to climb out of his own fucking skin if he didn’t hear from Ian soon. 

Just as he was about to say ‘Fuck it’ and head for the door, he heard it open and Ian came stumbling in. 

He had on that face that Mickey knew too well, the same one he was wearing that first day in prison. Like he was pissed beyond all recognition but also about four seconds from breaking down.

“Ian” Mickey said softly, stepping towards him. 

“Mick” Ian said, closing the distance between them and collapsing into Mickey’s arms. Mickey held his boyfriend tightly and felt the wetness of his tears start to soak through his shoulder.

“Hey cmon let’s get you upstairs.” Mickey said softly. Ian didn’t fight him as Mickey led the way upstairs. 

The bathroom was blissfully empty so Mickey sat Ian on the toilet. He left for a second to get a pair of Ian’s sweatpants from the room, then came back to the bathroom and closed the door.

“Take your pants off.” Mickey instructed him.

“Mick I dont think-” Ian started.

“Fuck off man I just wanna change you into sweats, your pants stink.” Mickey explained. Ian nodded and stood, stripping off his jeans and boxers.

“She put raw meat on my crotch. Had a rabid fucking dog on a chain and threatened to let it loose on me if I stepped out of line again.” Ian explained as he changed. 

Mickey scrunched up his face and threw Ian’s clothes into the hamper with much more force than needed.

“Seriously you have to let me fucking kill her.” Mickey muttered. Ian just sighed. He looked so fucking sad that it broke Mickey’s heart. Mickey scrubbed away the tears threatening his eyes and hisses when he hit a scab, remembering they were there. 

“Hey” he said softly to Ian. “You’re EMT training still rattling around in your brain somewhere right?” he asked. 

Ian looked up at Mickey, confused. “Yeah Mick why.”

Mickey gestured to his face. “Wanna fix me up? Kinda face planted when I jumped out of the bus.”

Mickey saw a flicker of a smile on Ian’s face as the red head stood.

“Sit down.” Ian instructed him. Mickey sat on the toilet seat and Ian checked the shelves in the bathroom, finding some cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide.

Ian poured the peroxide on the cotton and started dabbing Mickey’s wounds, feeling himself calm down and feel a little better the cleaner the scraps got.

“Fuck” Ian muttered as he worked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“What? Am I gonna be scarred and hideous?” Mickey asked, only half kidding.

“Nah you’ll be fine. I just can’t believe I have to thank you for saving me twice in one fucking day.” Ian said, even letting out a little chuckle, which made Mickey smile.

“Fuck off Gallagher you don’t have to thank me for shit just keep hold of me in that tiny fucking bed tonight. I’m not falling off of that thing again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay episode 7 is kind of great but there are still a few gaps to be filled

“So give me a list of the shit you need and I’ll pick it up for you.” Ian said, stepping closer and smaking Mickey’s ass lighty, which made Mickey smile.

“Aw isn't that sweet.” Sandy said as Ian slid an arm around Mickey’s chest. “Little domestic bitches.”

Mickey smiled at his cousin and he and Ian both flipped her off.

“Mm thank you.” Ian said, kissing Mickey’s cheek then going back to the bathroom to change into his boxers.Mickey took the opportunity to check out his nearly naked boyfriend and then turned to his cousin, eyebrow raised.

“Oh my god you should see the look on your face right now.” Sandy teased him.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked as he put away his clothes. “What look is that?”

“Oh just a look that screams ‘that’s my man he gives it to me nightly’ is all.” Sandy said as she stood from the bed, crossing her arms.

“Sounds like a good look. An accurate look one might even say.” Mickey responded, not even an ounce of shame on his face.

“Damn Mickey you are so gone for this boy.” Sandy teased, punching her cousins arm.

“It’s been like ten years man, of course I’m gone for him.” Mickey said, holding up a shirt to see if it would still fit. 

Sandy smirked. “Okay well I’m glad the other gay Milkovich cousin is happy finally. Try staying out of prison for a year yeah?” She asked him as she walked out of the room.

“Back at ya Sandy!” Mickey yelled after her as she left. As soon as she was gone Ian came back into the room in his boxers, closing the ‘door’ behind him.

“She bring you any of your good clothes?” Ian asked.

“Ian I swear to god if you bring up that sweater again.” Mickey complained, rolling his eyes.

“What? It’s a good sweater!” Ian defended as he dressed. 

“After how jacked we both got in the joint I doubt it still fits.” Mickey said, pausing Ian’s dressing and putting his arms around Ian’s waist.

“Mmm I’m sensing a but there.” Ian said, arms coming to rest on Mickey’s shoulders.   
“But it’s in the damn bag.” Mickey conceded. Ian smiled at that and pulled Mickey in for a hug.

“Yay! Suddenly I wish it was winter in Chicago right now.” Ian said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek again.

“Alright you lanky ginger freak get off of me.” Mickey said with a laugh, barely making a move to squirm out of Ian’s grip. Ian laughed and just pulled back far enough to look Mickey in the eye.

“So what’s this job your PO got you?”

“Something at the mall, he told me to meet him at the east end near the department stores. All I know is he asked me what size I am in a polo shirt and khakis.” Mickey said with a shrug. Ian laughed and pulled away to keep getting dressed. 

“Well I have to see that.” Ian said. “Text me when your lunch break is I’ll come meet you.”

“Sure man, I gotta shower before I leave though. Your shampoo is the green bottle right?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah what’s mine is yours. Oh and Mick?” Ian answered, pulling Mickey to his chest one more time.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked, eyebrow up.

“I like being all domestic and shit with you.” Ian said, Mickey turned his head to look at Ian.

“Yeah, I like it too Gallagher. Am I allowed to shower now?”

“Kiss first.” Ian said, pouting his lips. Mickey snorted and gave Ian a kiss. Ian smiled after and let Mickey go ahead to the bathroom.

“Love you schnookims.” Ian called down the hall after him.

“Love you too ya fuckin weirdo.” Mickey called back.


	6. Time jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the jump

Y’all I’m not gonna lie I got big sad for a while there and didn’t know what to add that other people weren’t adding so I’m jumping from the last gap I filled to the wedding episode hope you can forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up after Mickeys big speech in the kitchen

Ian was having a hard time not feeling like the floor was breaking up beneath them as his entire family scrambled to try and find a place to hold the wedding. And his Fiance, who had broken the chair he was handcuffed to, was currently sitting on the dryer getting shit faced with a black eye that Ian had to put there just to slow him down this morning.

This was supposed to be the happiest fucking day of their lives! They woke up in bed together and just stared at eachother for a few minutes, they had sex in the shower and were about to go for round two when their venue went up in smoke. 

Everything was just turning into another shitshow and it was breaking his goddamn heart.

Ian sighed as Kev and V came in the back door with the Champagne they promised and Mickey had to explain to yet another person that their wedding was ruined.

“Yeah Dad, fire, no wedding, gonna shoot him in the face.” Mickey said, taking a swig of beer.

“You can do it at the Alibi.” V offered and Ian already knew that was a hard no from Mickey. He wanted better than the Alibi and he fucking deserved it. Ian didn’t even have time to chime in before Mickey was hopping off of the dryer and speaking.

“No no look it is over. It is over and done. Terry fuckin wins. Again. Like he always does.” 

Ian felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he sat back and let his fiance speak, Mickey took a moments pause then looked to Sandy.

“Jesus christ do you remember when we were kids and we went trick or treating? As soon as we got home who took all the candy?”

“Your dad.” Sandy answered.

“Before my mom ran out, when she still could buy us Christmas presents who opened everything up, took what he wanted, pawned the rest?”

“Your dad.”

“Who who handed us over to Family Services for a YEAR so he could run drugs for the Sinaloa cartel?”

“Your dad.”

Well, fuck. That was one that Ian didn’t know about.

Mickey and Ian locked eyes and for a brief moment he felt like he could read Mickey’s mind. Neither of them were going to mention it but Ian knew first hand the damage Terry had done to both of them that day all those years ago.

“Look I love you. I Love You.” Mickey stated and Ian felt it in his whole chest.

“But the son of a bitch is never going to let me be happy. He needs to Die. Today.”

Everyone in the room let that hang there for a second. Mickey wasn’t wrong, they would never really be safe until Terry was dead as a doornail.

But, ever the problem solver, Lip chimed in.

“What about the Polish Doll?”

“Hey asshole , you’re not listening we’re doing a murder thing here.” Mickey snapped at him, and to Ian’s siblings credit, they were doing a good job at ignoring the drunk angry man chained to the detergent rack.

“It’s that Polka house right?”

Ian all but tuned out as the rest of his siblings figured out how to get the place who hung a bat on the wall to keep the likes of him and Mickey away to let them host a wedding. Lip, Debbie and Sandy all filed outside and Ian looked to Kev, V and Carl.

“Could you guys give us the room for a minute?” He asked them softly and they all understood, moving to the living room to keep researching. Ian walked over to where Mickey had heaved himself back up on the appliances, taking another sip of his tall boy.

“You wanna slow down Mick? Kind of don’t want you slurring your vows at me later.” Ian asked softly, putting a hand on Mickey’s knee.

“What vows? Not gonna be a wedding remember?” Mickey said in a sad, defeated voice that Ian never wanted to hear again, his fingers playing with the tab on his can. Ian put a hand under Mickey’s chin and bent down a little so they could look each other in the eye.

“Hey don’t fuckin say that. I didn’t propose to you twice for nothing. I’m fucking marrying you today.”

A tear fell from Mickey’s bruised eye and Ian sniffed back some of his own, moving the hand from Mickey’s chin to brush it away.

“He’s never gonna stop Ian.” Mickey said, his heart just broken open and splayed for Ian to see as the tears ran down his cheeks.

“He’s gonna keep fiding ways to fuck with our lives, he’s gonna kill me, or fuck if he lays a hand on you I’ll burn this fucking city to the ground. But he’s never gonna let us be happy.”

“We’re not waiting on his permission to be happy Mick.” Ian sad firmly, keeping eye contact with his emotional fiancé.

“Yeah well a bullet in the back sure would put a stop to it.” Mickey pointed out and Ian shook his head, choosing not to think about that right now.

“Today is more of a shitshow than anticipated but it’s not gonna ruin our happiness.” Ian said softly, wiping Mickey’s tears.

“All I wanted was one day.” Mickey admitted with a sniff, his uncuffed hand putting down the beer and resting on Ian’s hip.

“I wanted us to have one day that was ours. One day that was good.”

Ian sighed, that’s all he wanted too. After everything they’ve been through, all it took to get them here. They deserve their wedding day.

“Our family is going to figure something out. We’ll get the polka hall or I’ll call the officiant, we’ll put on our suits and I will marry you in the fucking living room surrounded by stacks of your fuckin gold chairs ith the white cushions.”

That got a little smirk out of Mickey and even that mild change in mood started to make Ian feel a little better.

“Fuck the chairs.” Mickey muttered, tugging at the collar on Ian’s shirt. “Just wanna fuckin marry you.”

“Then that’s what we’re gonna do. So can you chill on the drinking for a while? Especially since I can’t have more than one unless I wanna be shitfaced when we say I do.”

That made Mickey snort a little. “Lithium makes you such a lightweight.”

“It’s okay. The man I’m marrying knows how to take care of me.” Ian said softly, leaning down to capture Mickeys lips in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay so uncuff Mickey, go get your suits we only have a couple hours lets do this.” Lip said as he walked out of the room. 

Ian’s head was spinning with the new development but he took the key out of his pocket, uncuffing Mickey and taking his hand.

“Cmon lets go.” Ian said, tugging Mickey behind him as he hobbled up the stairs. They got to his old room and he pushed Mickey down to the twin bed and straddled his lap.

“If I get up and try to shower with you you gonna try to run?” Ian asked. “Cause I hated having to punch you on our fucking wedding day and I don’t wanna do it again.”

Mickey sighed and shook his head.

“No man I’m not gonna run.” Mickey assured him. “If your brother found a way for us to get hitched today I’m not gonna fuck it up.”

Ian nodded. “Okay.” he said, touching Mickey’s cheek and kissing his forehead. He got up and grabbed Mickey’s hand again, tugging him towards the bathroom.

“Cmon lets go, you stink.”

“Fuck you Limpy, you like the way I smell.”

\--

After their shower, made difficult once again by Ian’s fucking leg, Mickey helped him pull on his dress pants and do the boot back up. They got dressed in relative quiet, Ian doing his own bow tie while Mickey put on his jacket.

“Hey man can you tie this for me?” Mickey asked, holding up his bow tie. “Sandy tried to show me but I still can’t fuckin get it.”

Ian gave Mickey a soft smile. “Of course, cmere.” 

Mickey smiled back and stepped closer to his fiance so Ian could tie the tie. Ian didn’t even know how he was supposed to concentrate on what he was doing when Mickey was looking at him like THAT. Like his eyes were turning into cartoon hearts and bursting out of his skull. Which is why Ian’s brain immediately supplied him with this question.

“You want kids?”

“Hell no. With your mental problems and my family’s comfort with committing homicides?” Mickey immediately responded. Which is what Ian kind of expected him to say but he pushed on anyway.

“If you’re gonna marry Debbie, could knock out a couple. Could raise them together.” And Ian knew it sounded crazy but he wasn’t completely kidding.

“You want me banging your little sister?” Mickey countered.

Okay yeah he had a point.

“Yeah it’d probably be too weird.”

“Yeah ya think?” Mickey answered with a little chuckle. A silence fell between them and Ian thought that today was an appropriate time to get sincere.

“I wouldn’t mind a kid or two though.” And he wouldn’t. He may have been in a manic swing for most of the good part of it but Ian missed the little family he and Mickey had all those years ago. Yevgeny was a sore subject and he wasn’t going to bring him up. But he missed kind of being a dad.

“Well there’s plenty of strays wandering around the neighborhood I’m sure we could pick one up for cheap.” Mickey answered with a little smile and..fuck. Ian was so fucking excited to marry this man. He finished tying the tie and stood back to look at his gorgeous fucking fiance.

“Wow...you’re an ugly mother fucker.”

That got him a smile.

“Yeah well at least I don’t have to hide in a coffin til the sun goes down.”

Ian chuckled at that. Fuckin smart ass. The silence fell again and Ian felt the full weight of Mickey’s stare.

“You ready to do this Milkovich?” Ian asked, feeling like he was falling more in love with every second that passed.

“Damn straight Gallagher.” Mickey answered and all Ian could do was put his hands around his husband to be and pull him in for a kiss. They both breathed into it and then pressed their foreheads against each other. 

“You know that if shit goes sideways I’m not marrying your sister right?” Mickey asked. Ian smiled.  
“Yeah I know.” Ian responded, kissing Mickey again softly.

“Okay good cause I know I have a thing for red headed Gallaghers but it is a little more specific than that.” Mickey said.

Ian chuckled and stepped back. “Hm if you say so.” he said, holding his hand out for Mickey to take. “Why don’t you marry me and prove it?”

That made Mickey smile brighter than Ian had ever seen. And Ian decided right then try and make Mickey smile like that every fucking day for the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most of these chapters have been very similar and soft and cheesy but I truly couldn’t care less have some more fluff, this wedding deserves it.

“Chiavari chairs look nice.” Ian said and Mickey nodded. He was right. 

“I like the way the gold catches the light.” He said simply. 

Fuckin better look nice for as much as they cost. But Mickey enjoyed being right and Lip had a point, if they turned down the lights in this place and lit the candles, it could look kind of beautiful. He looked around the venue and saw a door that looked like it led to a back room.

An idea came to mind and he suddenly had to do it.

“Ey.” He said, nudging Ian’s arm. “Come with me.”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “What? Mick the guests are arriving.”

“Your family’s got it covered. C’mon it’ll just be a minute.” Mickey said, nodding his head toward the door and starting to walk towards it.

He smirked when he heard Ian hobbling behind him. They got to the back room and Mickey shut the door behind them.

“Mick what’s going on?” Ian asked, starting to get worried. They had had so many small moments together today, he thought they were in a good place. 

“Ian calm down.” Mickey said, reading his lanky ginger man’s mind and putting his hands on Ian’s lapels.

“I spotted a door to a back room, in a kind of shitty hall during a wedding. Reminded me of old times.” He said with a shrug. And Ian’s face fell a little more.

“Mick.” He said softly. Mickey shook his head.

“Stop man just lemme say this. Lemme tell you that its so much more than a fuckin piece of paper this time.” He said, his voice cracking just a little. Ian gave him a small smile and Mickey brought his hands up to cup Ian’s jaw.

“It’s more than that to me too.” Ian assured him, holding onto Mickey’s hips.

“Fuckin love you so much Ian. And we can raise as many fuckin kids as you want. Long as we do it together okay?”

Mickey saw tears fall on Ian’s cheeks and reached up to wipe them away. 

“Why are you trying to make me cry before the wedding even happens?” Ian asked

“You punched me in the face this morning.” Mickey said simply with a little smirk

“You bit me!” Ian countered, shoving Mickey’s shoulder just a little bit. “And I was trying to keep you committing a murder from going to prison again.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah okay Gallagher.”

Ian smiled and touched Mickey’s cheek softly, being careful of the bruise. “I’d just have to turn myself in for something too. Maybe finally rid the world of Frank. We could make it work in prison again.”

Mickeys eyebrows went up. “You really do that?” He asked.

“You angered an entire cartel so that I wouldn’t be alone in prison for two years. You get thrown away for 25 to life I’m right fucking behind you Milkovich.”

“Shit I guess you do love me.” Mickey responded, his face going soft.

“Sickness and health. All that shit man.” Ian said, pulling Mickey in for a hug. Mickey tucked his face in Ian’s neck and breathed him in.

The door swung open and Sandy came in. “There you two are.” 

“Fuck off” Mickey muttered into Ian’s shoulder, he felt his fiancé chuckle and hold him closer.

“Wedding starts in five minutes. Cmon you’ll have your whole lives to smell each other and shit.” She said, putting a hand on her waist. 

Mickey huffed and stepped back, looking up at Ian.

“You finally gonna tell me what song you picked for the ceremony?” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head.

“Just gonna have to wait and see Milkovich.” He said, his thumb stroking Mickeys cheek again.

“Gonna have to do something about that last name situation.” Ian said as Mickey let go and walked toward his cousin.

“Let’s talk later, I’ve got something important to do.” Mickey said with a smile as Sandy tugged him out of the room. He turned away with a beaming smile as his cousin positioned him at the end of the aisle.

“You gonna change your name and make me be the last gay Milkovich?” Sandy asked, adjusting Mickeys boutonniere. Mickey laughed and looked at his cousin.

“Bitch have you met Jamie?”


End file.
